


The Important Things

by taubir



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Autistic Caboose, Best Friend Kisses, Canon-typical swearing, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubir/pseuds/taubir
Summary: Church helps prepare Caboose to go on his second-ever solo flight back home. It goes about how you'd expect, except with more cute.





	The Important Things

**Author's Note:**

> YES this is a little ooc but you know what, heck it. I wrote this at 1 a.m. last night because I couldn't sleep and it's the best thing I've written in weeks. So take it, ya fiends.
> 
> News about my last fic in end notes.

“Alright, Caboose. You have your bracelet?”

 

“Yes, I do. It has all of my personal information on it!”

 

Church sighed harshly and tugged the rest of Caboose’s jacket on for him. “No it doesn’t, you idiot. It just lets any emergency officials know who you are and what condition you have and who to call in case you need help. And that person’s me.”

 

“Okay,” said Caboose.

 

“So if you get into any situation where you need help, just show someone who has a badge or reflective gear on this bracelet and they’ll do what they can. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Repeat that back to me so I know you understood.”

 

“I should look for people in reflective badges and see if they need any help,” recited Caboose. Church rubbed a hand through his hair.

 

“Well—you know what? Good enough. Okay, buddy. You all set?”

 

Caboose gave himself a once-over. Suitcase? Check. Fluffy stuffed animal named Freckles? Check. Favorite lucky blue jacket? That one took a moment to find, but he checked it off all the same once he found the article of clothing already tucked snugly over his shoulders. Church must have put it there when he was not looking!

 

“All set,” chirped Caboose. “Ready for take-off!” Church smiled fondly as Caboose mimicked airplane noises with his mouth.

 

“Alright already, you big goober. Go ahead through security. Make sure to follow the instructions I wrote down on that list I gave you. You still have it, right?”

 

List? Caboose stuck a hand in his pocket.

 

“Check!”

 

“Good. Just follow those step-by-step and you’ll be fine.”

 

A little bit of the excitement of flying alone left Caboose at the mention of the list, however. “Wait, Church—” Caboose snuck a hand out to grasp at Church’s shirt, looking him anxiously in the eye. “What if I lose the list? Or I forget a step? Oh god, what if I get nervous again and throw up like last time and the flight people get mad at me and I can’t ride the airplane anymore?”

 

“Caboose!” Church struggled to pull his friend’s hands off his body. “Stop riling yourself up. You’ll be fine. You’ve followed directions before.”

 

Caboose sighed and rolled his eyes. “Uh, _yeah_ , in a _cookbook_.”

 

“And didn’t that turn out okay?”

 

“Well, I made fruitcake, when the recipe said I was making brownies, and it smelled really funny and hurt my teeth to eat—”

 

“ _Exactly_. Most delicious fruitcake I ever ate.” When Caboose still did not look convinced, Church held out his hand for him to take. “Hey. Don’t worry,” he said, squeezing it tightly, which made Caboose hum happily. Holding hands always made Caboose feel better. “You can call me as soon as you land. Wash will be there waiting for you too. He’ll help you find your suitcase and drive you home.”

 

“Washington! Oh, I love that guy!”

 

Church laughed. “I know you do. Now come on, get going or else you’ll miss your plane. And you remember what I said I’d do if you missed your plane?”

 

“You said you’d shoot my other foot?”

 

“That’s right. And I know you like your remaining pinky toe.”

 

“I do love my pinky toe...I named her Bailey.”

 

Caboose was quiet for a moment, and he clutched the handlebar of his suitcase tightly, rolling it in his fingers.

 

“Church?” he said.

 

“Yeah, buddy?”

 

“Can I have a hug?”

 

Church sighed and spread his arms.

 

“Of course, man. C’mere.”

 

It wasn’t anywhere near as long or hard as most of Caboose’s famous bear hugs were, but it cheered him up all the same. While hugging, Caboose buried his nose in Church’s own blue jacket and inhaled deeply. He smelled faintly of a mixture of things: gun-smokey charcoal, febreeze, that one almost computery metallic smell, and his favorite fabric softener. He stood there for as long as he dared without upsetting Church, just breathing in the scents of the home he’d lived in for the past month. And then he let go and stepped back, taking up his suitcase handle in one hand and his instruction list in the other.

 

“Okay!” He announced, puffing up his chest. “I’m going now!” Caboose leaned in to give Church one quick, final peck on the cheek, and then he turned promptly around and marched off towards the airport terminal, ignoring the heat he could feel gathering on his face and the look of open surprise he thought he saw flash across Church’s.

 

After a moment, he could hear his best friend call after him, “Hey genius! Security’s that way! And check in your bag first, fucktard!”

 

Good old Church. Always reminding him about the important things in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Some extra notes for the die-hard churboose fans out there: Church and Washington have this system where they take care of Caboose for a few weeks at a time, trading off as they need to. I don't know why. Could be Caboose and Church live apart, but Caboose has something back home that keeps him going back. Use your imagination, I'm sure it'll be better than what I can cook up ;P
> 
> ~
> 
> About the Mainington fic: y'all I tried my best and rewrote chapter 3 five separate times. But I just couldn't do it. You might get more little Mainington one-shots full of fluff in the future, but never expect continued stuff from me. You're only going to be disappointed XD


End file.
